What Do You Call This?
by Zzsoulsong808zZ
Summary: Sequel to Duplication. Sasori and Deidara are starting to have feelings for each other. Who will express themself first? T for cussing. Special thanks to XxHeartlessKissxX and Nychta.


Okay, so I'm sooo sorry. T.T school and life take up too much time. But I'm on fall break so hopefully i'll

have some more stuff up. This is a sequel to Duplication.

Deidara

_I need to check on Sasori, un_. Deidara decided to give Sasori zero privacy after last weeks events. Deidara

was still humiliated. Deidara crept up to Sasori's door…_Locked! He must be up to something, un! _Deidara

quietly picked the lock and peeked through the door. He found out why it was locked, Sasori was only in

boxers, putting his robe on. _W-what. Doesn't h-he know how to lock his door?_ Deidara blushed. _Oh right, I _

_picked it. Whatever, just need to get his nic- no, just have to get him out on my head. Just continue on like _

_you didn't see him Deidara._ "BREAKFAST" Konan yelled so everyone could hear her. _Yeah! French Toast _

_day! There are few things that get even half way to the excellence of my art, however Konan's French _

_Toast is one of them._ "Hell yeah mother-fucker!" Hidan yelled before sitting at the table. "Keep your pants

on Hidan." Konan replied. "Shut up fuck face." Konan rolled her eyes and dished everyone except for Pain.

"Konan, where's Pain, un?" _Pain, our almighty leader was missing. On French Toast Day. That means he_

_is either 1) working on something very, very important. Or 2) he is deathly ill_. "Pain went to capture the

nine tails known as Naruto." Everyone got quiet. "Why would that dumbass leave without us!" _Un, why _

_would he? I know that Pain has never lost a battle, but still…. That nine tails is not easy prey, plus I doubt _

_anyone would be taken alive in that battle, whether Pain or Naruto lost._ "Pain wants no interference, he's

never lost and I'm sure that he'll return with the nine tail, dead or alive." Konan saw that every one was

down. "Look, Pain said that when he returns you guys can even through a party with alcohol and

everything." Just like that everyone got excited, all fear of their leader dieing, gone. _This will be great, can't _

_wait, un!_ "That's what I'm talking about! I'm going to get some alcohol!" Hidan stated then ran to find an

assortment of drinks. "How much will this party cost?" Kakuzu asked, not caring how epic the party was,

just how much it would take a dent in his bank. "Nothing to you guys individually, Pain and I are paying for

what you don't bring." _Yes! Not only is it going to be a blast, It is free, un! _Everyone had now finished

eating. Deidara washed Hidan's plate since Hidan was still missing. _Stupid Hidan running off to leave me _

_washing his crap…._ Just then Pain came in, worn out with some injuries. "Pain!" Konan yelled before

rushing to his side. "I killed him." Everyone-minus Hidan- cheered. Konan treated Pain's wounds. Party is

near, un.

~ Next Day ~

_Party Day! Sucks we couldn't have it yesterday, but Pain deserves to be able to enjoy the party_. Deidara

was walking to the room where the party was being held, _I can hear the music already_. _I wonder if Sasori _

_Danna is there…_ Deidara walked into the room. _Whew, it smells of alcohol already_. Everyone else was

already there and drinking. _Let's get his started_. "Hey guys, un." "Yo Deidara, take whatever. Some of the

drinks are a bit strong though." "Thanks Kisame." Kisame staggered and smiled. _They are already _

_hammered, hah, I could drink way more than them. _"I bet I could drink more than anyone, un!" Sasori

stepped up. "Fine brat, don't blame me when your puking. How bet 50 bucks for the bet?" _Ha! _"You're on

Danna!" And so the drinking commenced. Deidara and Sasori were each given 5 glasses of some weird

foreign alcohol. Deidara and Sasori began to drink. _Ugh, what is this stuff? It's horrible, but I'm getting my _

_money, un!_ Deidara and Sasori both drank their first glass. "Feel anything yet Danna?" "Not yet brat, but

you should be worried about yourself, you're already starting to wobble." _Am not, am I? Can't tell_.

"Whatever un. Next glass." Sasori and Deidara drank three more glasses_. Jeez, I'm going to p-pass out. _

"Dawna, I wilsh get mhy two thousand billion buckhs." "S-stupid brat, its only fifetay." The other members

stared to leave, bored and tired. Sasori and Deidara were alone. _D-Danna's so pretty when drunk, hah, hah._

Sasori

I shoulds of not drank this mush. Heh, Deidara's funny. He has a cute stupid expression on his face, ha ha.

"Danna." Hm? "Come ova hera." hah hah, Dei is so drunk, he probably wont remember he lost. I will

though, alcohol doesn't effect meh much. Sasori sat on the table next to Dei who was happily humming.

"Yesh Dei?" "Come closersh mah Danna, it's a shecret." No one else is her, but oh well. Sasori was right

next to Dei. "Here I's go Sasori-kun." ha-ha, what could be so important? Deidara whispered in Sasori's

ear. " I like you Danna, hah hah." Sasori froze. What? He's drunk he doesn't know what he's saying, yeah,

that's it. "ha-ha, you're f-funny Dei!" Deidara pouted. "No joke Danna!….I'll prove it to shoe!" Deidara

leaned and kissed Sasori. Whoa….Dei tastes good. Deidara pushed his way into Sasori mouth and roamed

around. "D-Dei." was all Sasori could manage to say. Deidara began to take his shirt off. Dei, not like this,

not when you wont remember it. Deidara began to unbutton his pants when he stopped. Deidara stopped

moving. "Dei!" What's wrong with him? Sasori moved Deidara so he could see his face better. He's asleep.

Sasori sighed. He won't remember this in the morning, and I never told him how I feel. Sasori carried

Deidara to his room. "Night Dei-kun."

Deidara

_Ugh, shit. Ow_! Deidara was feeling the effects of drinking_. My head hurts_. Deidara groaned. _What _

_happened last night? Uhmmmm, crap I can't remember. I'm pretty sure Sasori won the bet though, un. _

Deidara got out of bed and changed. _How did I even get in my room, and I don't remember taking my shirt _

_off…. _Deidara blushed. _I don't want to think of what might of happened, un_. Deidara left his room and

headed to Sasori's. "Sasori-Danna, I have your money!" He heard a muffled "Come in." _Sasori looks bad. _

_How bad do I look then_? "Here you go, un." Sasori looked worried. "What's wrong Danna?" "…Brat do

you remember what happened?" "No but I have a feeling you won. What happened anyway?" Sasori looked

uncomfortable. _What did I do? _"Nothing much, you just passed out so I brought you to your room then

left." _He's hiding something. If Danna wont tell me, I'll just ask Konan on the way while I get my new _

_mission_. "Okay Danna, I'll go check our mission status." Deidara left Sasori's room and was walking down

the halls_. I hope I didn't do anything…. Inappropriate. Danna is kinda sorta my type… and I was drunk. _

Deidara shuddered. _Ow! Oh_. "Hey Konan." "oh, hey Deidara, so you're still alive after that strong alcohol."

"Yeah, what happened anyways, un?" "You challenged Sasori to a drinking contest, after awhile everyone

but you two left." _Oh no._ "Anyway you and Sasori are to go on a four day mission in a town called Nyoma.

Supposedly there is information on one of the weaker tailed beasts." _Four days with Sasori, after something _

_happened that I'm still unaware of. Oh joy, I could jump for joy, off a cliff that is_. "Yes Konan, we will

leave right away." _My head is still killing me to_. Deidara ran into Sasori as he was leaving the room.

"Danna, uhm, we got a mission to go to Nyoma for four days, un." "Okay I'll get what we need." _His _

_expression is normal, maybe nothing happened. Just have to pack now…. Let's see, money, normal clothes, _

_and my bike. Okay let's see how this will turn out._


End file.
